The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for a photolithography process and, more particularly, to an exposure apparatus and a method for cleaning the inside of the exposure apparatus.
A photolithography process may include a photoresist-coating process for forming a photoresist layer on a semiconductor substrate, a soft bake process for hardening the photoresist layer by volatilizing a solvent of the photoresist layer, an exposure process for transferring a specific pattern to the hardened photoresist layer, a development process for developing the photoresist layer to which the pattern is transferred, and a post-bake process for hardening a photoresist pattern formed by the development process.
An exposure apparatus may image a pattern on a substrate. Generally, the exposure apparatus may irradiate light to a photo mask to transfer the pattern formed on the photo mask to the substrate. As sizes of patterns to be imaged on a substrate have been reduced, a wavelength of light for photolithography has also been reduced. Thus, the exposure process is currently performed using extreme ultraviolet (EUV). However, the exposure apparatus using light having a short wavelength may be sensitive to contamination particles, so it is important to clean the inside of a chamber of the exposure apparatus.